It has been proposed in the past to coordinate an array of reflex pins into a particular arrangement in order to make a reflective mold matrix. The resulting matrix is used to make an electroform block through the electroplating process. The electroform block is subsequently used to create an insert tool for a mold that is used in injection molding to make optical and reflective vehicle light assemblies. Optic or reflex pins are set in the mold matrix to create a plurality of reflective prisms for emitting an array of light from a specified part of the vehicle light assembly. Such light assemblies are often used in automotive front and rear lens assemblies.
Historically light assemblies for vehicles were located on the flat surfaces of the vehicle. Existing reflective mold matrix technology was accustomed to working primarily with flat surfaces. Because automobiles have become more aerodynamic, there is a need to produce vehicle light assemblies that are contoured to match the configuration of the vehicle body. Such light assemblies need to provide optimum reflectivity and comply with industry optical standards. Thus, there is a need to provide an improved reflective mold matrix comprised of numerous reflex pin axes that allow a uniform look with segregated areas of varying light distributions over a wide set of observation angles.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a molding tool comprised of a multiple axes electroform that is used to manufacture a light assembly having a uniform look of reflective segments. It is further desirable to create a molding tool that produces light assemblies having varying light distributions over a wide set of observation angles of the light assembly. It is also desirable to employ a unique process of manufacturing the molding tool or insert.
These and other various advantages and aspects of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and claims, in conjunction with the appended drawings.